1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a broom and dust pan combination for manual collection of debris, the dust pan having a handle attached to a scoop into which debris can be swept for disposal. In particular the invention concerns an improved dust pan and broom combination having a bracket attached to the rear of the pan for pivotally receiving an elongated dust pan handle and retaining a broom handle.
The dust pan handle is pivotable relative to the pan, between at least two positions where it detachably locks. In a first lock position the pan is substantially perpendicular to the handle for an upright user to sweep debris conveniently into the pan while holding the handle in one hand and a broom in the other. In a second lock position the dust pan is substantially parallel to the handle, enabling a shovel-like use of the assembly for lifting debris into a disposal container. The arrangement includes a broom receptacle having a clip for a broom handle and a channel in the pan adjacent the dust pan handle for unitary storage of the dust pan assembly and broom.
In one embodiment the handle of the pan has a distal part that is diverted from the proximal part at a point at or above the clip for the broom handle. The locking positions in this arrangement are such that when the handle is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the pan, the proximal part of the handle leans forward over the pan, allowing the pan to stand stable on a horizontal surface while providing a very conveniently manually manipulated dust pan, for use with a straight handled broom.
2. Prior Art
Dust pans are useful for cleaning in and about the home and commercial and industrial buildings. Dust pans typically have a broad shallow container or scoop attached to a handle, the scoop or container being open on one edge. The scoop is rested on the ground with the open edge against the ground and a broom or other implement is used to push dust or other debris over the edge and into the scoop. The scoop is then manipulated like a shovel, to lift and dump the debris into a receptacle.
Conventional home dust pans characteristically have a short handle which is rigidly mounted and protrudes from the rear of the dust pan scoop substantially in the same plane as the scoop. The user bends over to grasp the handle and/or must incline the dust pan at an angle to the floor, in order to place the edge of the scoop on the floor to gather dust. The user generally holds the broom with one hand, at a higher vertical position than the user holds the dust pan with the other hand.
A more "industrial" and quicker form of dust pan has an elongated handle that protrudes upwardly when the edge of the scoop is placed on the floor. The user holds the handle of the scoop with one hand, in opposition to a broom being manipulated with the other hand at close to the same vertical position as the first hand. Typically the handle is rigidly mounted perpendicular to the plane of the dust pan scoop and the scoop is open across its top.
It is also known for such a scoop to define a container having an open front at the edge of the scoop and a rear portion that is closed over the top of the scoop. The closed-rear form of scoop may swing freely on the handle on a pivot axis near the front of the scoop, such that the rear of the container drops downwardly when the scoop is lifted, capturing the debris.
Whether or not the :scoop is attached rigidly, the user of a dust pan with an upwardly extending handle does not have to bend over the dust pan to gather debris, and can proceed more quickly from place to place to sweep up. However, there are shortcomings in known dust pans having upwardly extending handles.
It is known in certain agricultural handtools to provide a pivoting junction for a tool head. For example, a multi-tined fork is known that can be set to extend straight from the handle for digging, or perpendicular to the handle for raking. This is a useful tool for cleaning out hay in stables, but the tines of course do not form a structure that is useful for capturing dust and small debris, and the tool itself is used to manipulate the hay, whereas a broom is used with a dust pan.
Where the handle is mounted rigidly perpendicular to the plane of the scoop, it is awkward for a user to dump, the scoop to empty the debris into a receptacle. The user must lift the dust pan over the edge of a container such as a trash can, and turn the pan to pour the contents out over the front or side edge. For example, the pan can be held over the receptacle as the handle is rotated around the open edge of the pan (to dump frontwards). In combination with this motion the handle can be rotated on its axis to dump wholly or partly over the side. The motions are awkward and may cause gathered debris to spill out of the dust pan prior to disposal.
Dumping a scoop that swings freely on its handle is also awkward. The user must lift the scoop over the edge of the receptacle, which causes the scoop to rotate such that its open end is up. The user; must rotate the scoop manually relative to the handle in a two-hand operation to dump the contents into the receptacle. Thus the user must put down the broom, often dropping the broom and requiring the user to bend over anyway.
Another problem is the difficulty in the display and merchandising of dust pans having upwardly extending handles, and in their compact storage. The pan portion of a rigidly attached arrangement necessarily extends laterally outward from the handle, taking up space in displays and in storage closets. When the dust pan assembly is hung, for example, on a vertical display wall in a store, the pan eliminates viewing space. The dust pan is difficult to remove from a storage closet if other stored items inadvertently accumulate on the pan.
The pan portion of a swinging arrangement is more compact if the device is hung by its handle (i.e., the container pivots down). However, this form of device will not stand upright without support, and falling over of the handle is a problem. The swinging nature of the device makes it unsuitable for the general object of using a dust pan as a form of shovel. Finally, the closed nature of the receptacle and the position of the pivot axis well forward of the rear of the scoop both limit the size of debris that can be collected.
It would be desirable to provide a dust pan arrangement, wherein the handle and dust pan scoop are pivotable, but also are arranged to lock selectively at particular positions which are most helpful for the user. The present invention is selectively arranged and locked at either of at least two locked positions. In one position the handle is substantially perpendicular to the dust pan scoop, for sweeping up debris while the handle/pan assembly is standing upright. In another position the handle is parallel to the plane of the scoop, for shovel-like operation during pickup or dumping. The scoop preferably extends away from the handle in the parallel position, minimizing the space occupied in storage or display. A channel including clamping means on the dust pan handle and/or the dust pan accommodates the handle of a broom. The broom head rests in the scoop, providing an integral unit for storage, display and transport.
It is possible to structure the dust pan assembly such that the handle is arranged precisely perpendicular to the plane of the pan in one of the positions. However, according to a further aspect of the invention, the handle can be inclined somewhat over the pan, and provided with a diverted distal end portion that extends vertically. Such a dust pan is easily manipulated manually with one hand on the handle and the other on the broom, and is also more stable than a straight vertical handle in that the center of gravity of the handle is over the pan instead of at its rear edge.